


waiting for you with confidence

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Space Lube, Shiro's Robo Hand, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Keith is tired of waiting.Originally posted as a twitter thread. Inspired by thisartworkby Koliveith.





	waiting for you with confidence

Shiro walks into his room and stops in his tracks. Keith is sitting on his bed, which is to be expected. He's wearing his Blades gear from the waist up, and from the waist down, he's completely naked. His legs are spread and he has one hand loosely curled around his dick, stroking himself lazily. He smiles up at Shiro, locking eyes as he continues to jerk himself off.

"Hey," Keith says with a smirk. 

Shiro struggles to form words, his mouth gone dry and a lump in his throat. He swallows hard.

"Hey."

He takes slow careful steps towards the bed, his eyes locked on Keith, like he's caught in some kind of tractor beam. When he reaches the edge of the bed, Keith takes his hand, threads their fingers together, tugging him down until he's close enough to kiss. It's a fairly innocent kiss given the circumstances and Shiro can't help smile despite himself. He settles down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers over Keith's ankle and up his calf.

"I thought we were going to take things slow?"

"You told me you love me and then we had to spend a week apart," Keith says. "I'm tired of slow."

Shiro chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

"I suppose you have a point."

Fingers fist in Shiro's tank top and Keith pulls him down until the two of them are flat against the mattress. He kisses Shiro furiously, like he can't get enough, nipping at Shiro's bottom lip and moaning breathily when Shiro grinds a thigh against Keith's hard on.

"Want you," Keith whispers. "I want you inside me. Want to feel you when I have to leave again."

"Fuck, Keith." Shiro groans into his neck and ruts against him helplessly. "I want you too."

Keith rolls Shiro off of him, reaches underneath a pillow and presses something small and metal against his chest. It takes him a moment to register that it's lube because it's unlike anything he's seen before. There's writing on it that Shiro can't read, it looks like it might be Galra?

"Open me up," Keith says, his voice low and gravely. 

It shakes Shiro out of any other thoughts. He kneels over Keith, bending his head to kiss him slowly, softly and Keith keens underneath him. Shiro kisses his way down Keith's throat and Keith's hands tangle in his hair, impatiently shoving at his shoulders when Shiro gets down between his legs, pressing featherlight kisses to Keith's hips. His cock is hard and leaking against his belly and Shiro swipes his tongue over the head, tasting his precome.

"Shiro, _please_."

"Okay," Shiro says. Teasing will have to wait for another day. He reaches for the lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers, rubbing them gently over Keith's hole before reaching for more.

"Use the other one," Keith says, his eyes darting to Shiro's Altean hand.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Keith says. His face is flushed but his gaze is steady. "Please."

Shiro coats one of his metal fingers in lube and slowly pushes it inside him. Keith's body accepts the intrusion more easily that he was expecting. He arches into it, pressing down onto Shiro's hand as he sighs out a moan.

"Been fucking yourself while you're away from me?"

Keith huffs out a laugh.

"A lot longer than that," he says.

When realization finally dawns on Shiro, Keith is smirking at him again. The thought that Keith has been getting off on the thought of him for -- he doesn't even _know_ how long. It takes Shiro's breath away. He pulls his finger out and presses slowly back in with two. Keith writhes around them, soft moans spilling out of his mouth. He’s absolutely gorgeous, spread out in Shiro’s bed, his long hair splayed out against the pillowcase as he drinks in the pleasure that Shiro is giving him. All Shiro can think is, fuck, how did I get this lucky?

Keith is already begging for more, harder. “Please, Shiro, please. I can take it.”

And at this rate, Shiro might not last to get his cock inside of him. He takes a slow breath to steady himself and eases his fingers out.

“Are you ready?” he asks, “Because I don’t think I can watch you squirm on my fingers any longer.”

Keith laughs softly, dragging the back of his hand across his forehead where his hair is already sticking to his damp forehead. He drags Shiro down for another kiss. When they part he reaches for the hem of Shiro’s tank top. Shiro lifts his arms and then goes in for another kiss. He helps Keith out of his Blades gear, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor and sheds his sweats. 

He’s seen Keith change out of his armor, shirtless as they spar, a towel around his slim hips as he steps out of the shower. But this is the first time he’s seen him completely naked.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro breathes. “You’re gorgeous.”

Keith smiles, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He spreads his legs wantonly and licks his lips.

“You gonna stare or you gonna do something about it?”

Shiro doesn’t respond, merely reaches for the lube again and slicks his cock. Keith watches him for a moment, his eyes wide before rolling over onto his stomach. He pushes himself up onto his knees and looking back at Shiro before wiggling his ass.

“Are you going to be like this every time?” Shiro asks with a smile. He runs his hands over Keith’s ass and spreads him open.

“Yes.”

Shiro fights the urge to call him a brat, knowing that would only encourage him. Keith has grown up a lot over the years but some things never change. He lines up his cock, holding Keith steady by the hip and pushes in slowly. Keith is so, _so tight_. He feels amazing but Shiro can't help the pang of regret. Maybe he should have stretched him a little longer. Keith buries his face in the pillow and groans. Shiro strokes his hand over Keith’s hip and up his spine.

“Do you need me to stop?” Shiro asks.

Keith turns back, panting as he says, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Shiro bends down to press a kiss to the back of Keith’s neck and slowly shifts his hips, rocking into him slowly at first, and then pulling out further and further with each thrust. Keith’s fingers dig into the pillow and Shiro can hear his breath coming in ragged pants.

“Still okay?” Shiro asks, surprised to find himself out of breath. It’s been far too long since he’s had sex if he’s forgotten what a work out it is. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith moans. “Your cock feels so good, so fucking _big_ \--” the rest of his sentence turns into a garbled grunt as he buries his face in the pillow again. Shiro notices Keith’s toes curling and picks up the pace of his thrusts. Keith shoves back against him, groaning louder and louder the harder Shiro fucks him. Shiro lowers himself over Keith’s back, strokes a hand through his hair.

“Come for me,” he whispers in Keith’s ear. “You want to come on my cock, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith sobs. “Fuck me harder.”

Shiro does and he can feel the moment Keith begins to fall apart. He winds his arm around Keith’s chest, holding him close. Keith comes with a shout slumping into the mattress. Shiro stills long enough for him to catch his breath, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, his voice raw and wrecked. “Come inside me.” 

It doesn't take much more than the sight of Keith, thoroughly blissed out and begging to bring Shiro over the edge. He fucks into Keith a handful more times, listening to the soft moans he's making before he comes hard. He rests his forehead against Keith's back as his heartbeat slows and he catches his breath. 

"I love you," he hears Keith whisper.

Shiro pulls out of him slowly and wraps Keith in his arms. He buries his face in Keith’s neck and breathes him in. 

“I love you too.”

They fall asleep, sticky and sated. When he wakes hours later, Keith’s legs are tangled in his as he makes soft snuffling noises against Shiro’s chest in his sleep. Shiro cards a hand through his hair until he wakes. When he finally blinks his sleepy eyes open, he smiles up at Shiro and leans in to kiss his neck.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asks.

“Mmm,” Keith sighs happily. “Sore.”

“Sure that was a good idea when you have to leave again tomorrow?”

“It was a great idea,” Keith says. He nuzzles against Shiro’s chest. “I won’t even be greedy and ask you to fuck me again tonight.”

Shiro laughs, holding him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey,” he says after a long moment of silence. “Where did you get that lube?”

“Oh my god, don’t ask,” Keith mumbles against his chest.

“Okay, now I have to know.”

Keith shakes his head.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Keith looks up at him, his cheeks pink.

“Kolivan gave it to me,” he says.

"Kolivan?" Shiro repeats.

“He said he thought I might need it because,” Keith clears his throat and looks away. “Because my mate is much larger than me.”

Shiro tries in vain to stifle his laugh but ultimately fails.

“Stop laughing,” Keith pouts. “It’s not -- a conversation I wanted to have.”

“I’m glad your fellow Blades are looking out for your safety -- in all areas of your life.”

Keith glares at him and Shiro presses soft kisses to his face until he relents. They stay in bed the rest of the day. Shiro isn’t letting go of him one minute sooner than he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
